1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile phones, and more particularly to a slide type mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a mobile phone capable of providing wireless communication services has become almost a necessity in our society and various types of mobile phones are manufactured to comply with the different tastes of different people (e.g., bar type, flip type, folder type, etc.).
A bar type mobile phone, since its keypad is exposed, can easily be damaged or the keypad can be pressed by mistake. A flip type mobile phone, although it was introduced to solve this problem and equipped with a flip to protect the keypad by covering it, shares another problem with the bar type mobile phone that its main body is still too long for convenient transport. Further, the flip type mobile phone fails to satisfy the demand for a larger display screen required for ease of Internet access, etc.
Thus, a folding type mobile phone has been introduced to shorten the length of the main body of a bar type phone or a flip type phone. However, the hinges that connect the upper folder and the lower folder can easily be damaged because these folding phones have to be opened and closed repeatedly for every use or call.
A slide type mobile phone has been proposed for solving the above problem. A conventional slide type mobile phone includes a main body, a slidable cover capable of covering the keypad and the liquid crystal display of the main body. The slidable cover can cover the keypad and the LCD in a retracted position or slide to expose the keypad and the LCD so that it can be used.
However, the conventional slide type mobile phone still fails to satisfy the demand for a larger display screen. There is still room for improving the configuration of the mobile phone.